


Day 120

by notjustmom



Series: A Lisp A Day... [120]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Gen, M/M, the lisp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 13:29:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6755968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom





	Day 120

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

"Ooh. It’s a bit rude, that noise, isn’t it?"

 

Feeling better?

 

"There’s nothing you can do and nothing she will do as far as I can see."

"I can put maximum surveillance on her."

"Why bother? You can follow her on Twitter. I believe her user name is 'TheWhipHand?'"

"Yes. Most amusing."

Love, you're in rare form today, mmm...damn, you're sexy when yer snarky, especially when it makes Mycroft squirm...

"Scuse me...Hello..."

"Why does your phone make that noise?"

"What noise?"

What noise...uh-huh...it's driving you crazy...and yet...

"That noise – the one it just made."

you find it...intriguing? funny? what? damn...I'm not jealous...she's...he's...nope not jealous...

"It’s a text alert. It means I’ve got a text."

yesss...? and....

"Hmm. Your texts don’t usually make that noise."

"Well, somebody got hold of the phone and apparently, as a joke, personalised their text alert noithe."

She's...got a sense of humour...hmmm...this could be...

"Hmm. So every time they text you..."

 

aaaaahhhhhhhhh

 

"It would seem so."

...fun?

Could you turn that phone down a bit? At my time of life, it’s ...

 

I’m fine since you didn’t ask

 

"I’m wondering who could have got hold of your phone, because it would have been in your coat, wouldn’t it?"

somehow she got in to our flat, in our bedroom...changed his phone...and left again...I didn't hear a damn thing...fuck.

"I’ll leave you to your deductions."

damn...

"I’m not stupid, you know." 

"Where do you get that idea?"

"Bond Air is go, that’s decided. Check with the Coventry lot. Talk later."

"What else does she have?"

Why is it never simple? Just a nice murder or fraud or jewel heist...but nooooo...

"Irene Adler. The Americans wouldn’t be interested in her for a couple of compromising photographs. There’s more."

"Much more." 

Shit. I know that look...on both of them...damn it.

"Something big’s coming, isn’t it?"

"Irene Adler is no longer any concern of yours. From now on you will stay out of this."

"Oh, will I?"

"Yeth, Sherlock, you will."

Damn..it is something big, never heard Mycroft lisp before...he's afraid Sherlock will get in the way...

"Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have a long and arduous apology to make to a very old friend." 

"Do give her my love."

(Sherlock manages to shriek out the most sarcastic version of 'God save the Queen' ever heard on his violin as Mycroft elegantly stomps out of Baker Street.)


End file.
